


Helping out

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Becky is slightly creepy, College Student Gabriel, College Student Sam, Hickeys, M/M, Roommates, there are maggots in someone's lunch at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Sam's roommate is definitely weird, but asking Sam to give him a hickey so he can make his ex jealous is unusual even for his standards. Sam goes with it anyway.





	Helping out

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing AU idea posts for my [600 followers celebration](https://spnyoucantkeepmedown.tumblr.com/post/163675850602/600-followers-celebration-request-an-au-idea) on tumblr, and this one became a bit more than an idea.

Sam isn’t quite sure what he had expected from college, but his roommate wasn’t on his list for sure. Gabriel is kind of nice and quite funny, Sam has to admit that, but he’s also pretty weird. There’s the way he can go from joking to downright scary in seconds, when someone tries to mess with him. The way you sometimes can’t even tell, if he’s joking or not. Like that one time some guy thought it was funny to throw Gabriel’s lunch in the trash and Gabriel told him with a smile on his lips that he’d find maggots in his lunch for the next week – and it actually happened. Sam isn’t sure how Gabriel pulled it off, but for one week, every time that guy sat down to eat and opened his lunchbox, white, wiggling things would fall out. He’d screamed like a girl the first time it happened.

That’s why Sam isn’t sure how to take it, when Gabriel storms into their dorm room one day and goes: “Samsquatch! Give me a hickey! Hurry!”

Of course Sam does not hurry. Instead he blinks at Gabriel in confusion. “What?”

“Come on,” Gabriel practically pleads. “I have to do a project with Kali. You know Kali, do you?” Yes, Sam knows Kali, Gabriel’s ex. Gabriel has complained about her often enough. “I want to make her jealous.”

And Sam knows he’ll only be able to go back to studying in peace, if he does what Gabriel asks him to. Still, he says: “What’s in it for me?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “No pranks for a week? I’ll let you study in peace?”

“Two weeks.”

“Fine”, Gabriel agrees. “Two weeks.”

“Deal.”

It’s more fun than Sam has expected it to be. Gabriel tastes sweet like the candy he eats all day, and he gives a delicious little gasp, when Sam sucks a mark into his skin. They’re both a bit flustered afterwards, and Gabriel blinks at Sam dazedly for a moment, before he hurries out again.

Afterwards being roommates gets kind of hard. It’s not a big room, after all, they’re basically living in each others pockets. There’s little privacy, and Sam catches himself stealing glances at half dressed Gabriel now and then. When he thinks of it, he catches Gabriel stealing glances, too, but maybe that’s just his imagination.

It stays like this, until that party where Becky just won’t stop hitting on Sam, and he’s told her before that he isn’t interested, but she doesn’t seem to get the hint and he can’t bring himself to be downright mean to get rid of her. So he stands there, while she laughs at her own jokes, and tries to think of a good excuse to get away.

“There you are, Sammykins!” a voice behind him comes to his rescue. Then Gabriel is there, putting an arm around Sam’s waist, leaning into him. “I’ve been looking for you, darling.”

Sam is only confused for a second, then he plays along. He smiles down at his roommate. “Sorry, I got held up.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” The instant Gabriel looks at Becky, he gets his scary vibes going, pulling Sam towards him possessively, eyes fierce. And finally Becky gets the hint and excuses herself.

“Thanks,” Sam says.

“You’re welcome, Samshine.”

“You can let go of me now.”

Gabriel grins up at him. “You sure? She might come back. Want a hickey to keep you safe? I think I owe you one.”

Maybe, Sam thinks, he hasn’t imagined the way Gabriel looks at him. Maybe he should just go for it. “How about a kiss instead?”

Gabriel’s eyes sparkle with delight. “Whatever you want, Samsquatch. You just have to come down to my level.”

Sam bends down laughing.

Gabriel’s lips taste even better than he has imagined.


End file.
